1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital video rendering.
2. Background Art
Modern commodity PC hardware and videogame consoles are often equipped with sufficient processing capability to enable high-resolution real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering. Even portable devices such as mobile phones and handheld gaming systems are often equipped with scaled down real-time three-dimensional graphics support. Such low-cost commodity graphics processing hardware has enabled a wide variety of entertainment and productivity applications to support enhanced visual presentations for greater user engagement and enjoyment.
In particular, real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering has found itself as a highly supportive role in live broadcast programming. For example, coverage of sports and other live events can be readily enhanced with composite renderings using three-dimensional graphics for alternative or substitute object rendering, strategy simulations, information boxes, alternative viewpoints, and other effects. Although three-dimensional analysis tools that allow for real-time modification of live footage exist, they are limited to modifying existing video camera footage using prior camera paths and viewpoints. As a result, viewer engagement is low since the scope of analysis is so limited.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to create composite renderings using live footage with real-time three-dimensional graphics rendering for high viewer impact and engagement.